Mr Autumn
by Wotaru Suke
Summary: Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka sangat dekat hingga membuat perasaan cinta muncul tanpa disadari. Mereka 'ditantang' oleh takdir untuk mengungkap apa yang selama ini terus terpendam meski harus melawan rasa kecewa, sakit hati dan keraguan. Kisah cinta yang bersemi saat musim gugur. Lalu siapa yang akan memenangkan 'tantangan' takdir? RnR, please?


Halo, minna-san! Saya hadir dengan fic ItaDeiSaso yang tak seberapa. Ide fic ini muncul saat saya melihat daun-daun berserakkan di halaman sekolah. Semoga minna-san suka fic saya ini, walaupun hanya sedikit :)

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL/Shonen-ai.**

 **Gak suka, jangan baca!**

* * *

Deidara menyusun buku-bukunya di rak. Tinggal di apartemen kecil bukan ide buruk bagi Deidara. Matanya menelusuri setiap bagian buku-buku yang ditatanya. Hari ini pertama kalinya dia tinggal di apartemen. Kardus-kardus memadati ruang apartemen-nya yang kecil sederhana. Ini cukup baginya untuk tinggal sendirian. Deidara menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan-nya membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel.

"Aku rasa tinggal disini tak masalah, un," Deidara membuka kardus berikutnya. Kali ini bukan berisi buku, tapi sebuah TV. Dia memijit dahinya yang dialiri peluh. "Bahkan aku sempat lupa punya televisi, un?" dia diam sejenak. Lalu matanya melirik sudut-sudut ruangan. Hampir selesai. Pekerjaan-nya hampir selesai. Tatanan kamar siap, alat-alat dapur juga sudah, buku, lemari dan perangkat komputer sudah selesai dikerjakan. Tinggal meletakkan TV dan membereskan semua kardus berserakan di ruang apartemen-nya.

Deidara mengambil TV dari kardusnya secara perlahan dan meletakkan-nya di lantai. "Benda ini harus diletakkan dimana, un?" dia menatap TV itu seolah-olah berharap akan menjawab pertanyaan-nya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis. "Aish! Urusan ini nanti saja, un. Lebih baik aku bersihkan ruangan ini dan tidur! Aku lelah, un!" Deidara memasukkan kembali televisinya ke kardus dan menyusun semua kardus-kardus yang tak terpakai.

Setelah disusun, dia mengikatnya dengan tali. Kardus-kardus itu diletakkan di gudang yang dimiliki setiap ruang apartemen. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengerjakan semuanya. Dia mengunci pintu gudang setelah siap membereskan kardus-kardus. "Semangat, un! Semangat!" Deidara mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan ruangan dari sudut ke sudut. Deidara melihat jam beker di kamarnya. Waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10.25 AM. "Baiklah, semuanya akan siap sebentar lagi, un."

Sementara di Kyoto Gakuen, enam orang bersahabat berdiri di atas atap. Empat orang laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Mereka adalah Sasori, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba termasuk Deidara adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Sedangkan Tenten dan Sakura sahabat sejak mereka masuk SMP. Mereka hanya berenam hari ini, karena Deidara absen karena dia harus mengurus pindahan. Semilir angin sejuk menerpa. Dari atas atap ini, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan di Kyoto. Perumahan, gedung-gedung, bahkan bukit-bukit terlihat sangat indah dari atap sekolah. Suasana begitu tenang. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin Kyoto di siang hari. Gaara bersuara mematahkan keheningan, "Jadi, Deidara absen hari ini?" Gaara menatap sepupunya. "Hemp," Sasori hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Membosankan! Kenapa kita tidak bolos sekolah saja dan pergi bersenang-senang!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Iya benar! Tapi bagaimana ya, kurasa hanya kita yang sedikit pemalas, Naruto!" Kiba menyinggung Sasori dan Gaara. Dua orang yang sangat membina pendidikan sepanjang hidupnya dan tak pernah kenal lelah menghadapi kurikulum. Sakura mengepalkan tangan-nya.

Tuing!

Sebuah jitakan manis melesat di dahi Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka berdua merintih. "Aduh, Naruto, orang yang kau sukai garang sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai Sakura yang garang seperti ini?" Kiba mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Lidahnya menjadi kelu hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Dasar kalian berdua bodoh! Pikiran kalian hanya untuk bersenang-senang! Kenapa ada orang semalas kalian di dunia ini?" Sakura menjewer keduanya. "Aduh, aduh, Sakura! Kami minta maaf!" kata Naruto dan Kiba serentak. Namun Sakura mengacuhkan dan tetap menjewer mereka berdua hingga telinga mereka merah. "Haha, sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan terlalu begitu," Tenten mengibaskan tangannya. Sasori dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabat-sahabatnya bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya.

 _Mungkin kalau ada Deidara disini suasana akan lebih ramai lagi_ , Sasori membatin.

"Sasori, hari ini Deidara pindahan, kan?" Tenten berusaha memperbaiki suasana. Sakura, Naruto dan Kiba diam. Pandangan mata mereka beralih pada Sasori yang selalu tau informasi Deidara lebih dulu. Sasori mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. "Bukankah lebih baik kita membantunya juga?" Naruto menyipitkan mata dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasori.

"Dia bilang tidak perlu, dia bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sasori memasukan tangannya ke saku celana. Matanya lurus ke depan, tapi pikiran-nya melayang pada Deidara. Jauh dari sebelum Naruto bertanya seperti itu, ia sudah memikirkan-nya. Namun, Deidara menolak bantuan tulus darinya. Kalau berdua dengan Deidara dalam satu ruangan, mungkin bisa memperbaiki mood –nya yang jelek akhir-akhir ini. Itu kalau berdua dalam satu ruangan. Dan andai saja semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang dibayangkan-nya. "Padahal aku ingin membantunya. Tapi, Deidara saja sudah bilang tidak perlu membantunya sebelum aku menawarkan." Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu.

Gaara tak bisa lagi menahan senyum gelinya. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Sasori pada Deidara. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain sudah menduganya. Mereka hanya pura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada hati Sasori. Seolah dunia ini buta dengan perasaan yang tersembunyi. "Sudahlah, aku yakin Deidara bisa melakukannya sendirian. Dan kalian pasti berpikir begitu juga, kan?" Gaara menepuk pundak Sasori. Walau matanya tak mengarah pada Sasori, jelas sekali perkataan-nya itu untuk menyakinkan Sasori. Keempat sahabatnya mengangguk. Sasori diam meresapi kata-kata Gaara. Ah iya, pasti dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya kan, Sasori?

"Oh, iya! Bagaimana pulang dari sekolah kita mampir sebentar ke apartemen baru Deidara?" Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus, Kiba. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" Sakura mengepalkan tangan-nya ke udara. "Wah, kalau itu aku setuju!" Tenten mengangguk. "Yosh! Aku juga!" timpal Naruto dengan semangat.

"Sasori?" Gaara menatap wajah sepupunya. "Iya, aku ikut."

Setelah itu, bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan para sahabatku saat ini, ya?" pikir Deidara di sela-sela pekerjaan-nya. Dia tersenyum sendiri. "Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasori no Danna saat aku tidak ada, un?" Deidara menyapu ruangannya sambil membayangkan Sasori. Orang yang diam-diam dia kagumi. "Mustahil Sasori galau karena aku, kan?" Lalu dia menghela napas panjang dan menyeka keringatnya. Deidara berhenti menyapu sesaat. "Apa ini yang dirasakan onee-chan saat menyapu kamarku, un? Pinggangku pegal juga, un. Ah… rasanya aku ingin minta maaf padanya karena sudah merepotkannya selama ini. Onee-chan, maafkan aku, un~". Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi di saku bajunya. "Ada SMS masuk, un!" Deidara menggeser layar ponselnya dan membuka isi SMS-nya.

 **Dari: Sakura**

 **Hai, Dei! Kami akan ke apartemenmu sepulang sekolah! Tunggu kami, ya!**

Deidara tersenyum lebar. Jari-jarinya membalas SMS dari Sakura dengan cepat.

 **Untuk: Sakura**

 **Oke. Aku tunggu, un.**

Kemudian dia menekan tombol 'Kirim'. "Baiklah, harus cepat selesai. Setelah ini aku akan mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mereka, un. Lalu aku bisa tidur sebentar." Dia melanjutkan pekerjaan-nya lebih semangat lagi.

Di stasiun kereta api Osaka, seorang pemuda menggerek kopernya. Langkah kakinya penuh percaya diri. Sebagian wanita terpesona melihatnya. Rambut hitamnya dikucir rendah. Tubuh tegap itu sangat pas dengan sweater abu-abu berlogo kipas merah-putih yang dipakainya. Dari headsetnya alunan musik hip-hop mengalun memanjakan indera pendengaran-nya. Meskipun mulutnya mengunyah permen karet mint, matanya terlihat menyorotkan kemenangan. Dia, Uchiha Itachi, yang lagi-lagi mengelabui para bodyguard sewaan ayahnya dan kabur dari mansion. "Aku memang cerdas," Itachi menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan melihat sejauh mana otou-san mengekangku." Ia merogoh tiket kereta kereta api di sweaternya. "Aku harap Kyoto adalah tempat yang tempat untuk _melarikan diri_." Itachi mengetik nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya selama di Kyoto. Ia menelepon orang itu dan menunggu orang itu menjawabnya.

Tut…

Tut…

Tut…

" _Halo, Tachi, un? Ada apa?"_

"Ah, Deidara. Kau bisa membantuku?"

* * *

Deidara menenteng belanjaan-nya dari minimarket dekat apartemen-nya. Rasanya sangat lelah beres-beres sendirian. Namun disamping itu, dia menikmati pekerjaannya yang melelahkan. Sore ini, apartemen-nya akan heboh dengan kedatangan para sahabatnya. Dia membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk dihidangkan saat mereka datang. Deidara melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam dua siang. "Tachi akan datang ke rumahku, un. Dia akan tiba pukul tiga sore nanti. Sepertinya tidur sebentar hanya angan-angan bagiku saat ini, un. Aku akan masak semua ini sebelum mereka tiba." Dia menarik napas. "Badanku rasanya ingin patah, un."

Deidara memasuki apartemennya. Beberapa orang yang di apartemen itu sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran Deidara. Kelihatan-nya mereka penghuni yang sudah lama di apartemen itu. Mungkin karena Deidara adalah penghuni baru sehingga membuat mereka asing dengan-nya. Deidara memberi hormat pada orang-orang yang memandangnya. Lalu mereka membalasnya dengan canggung.

Di deretan kursi tunggu, Itachi duduk sendirian. Para calon penumpang kereta api Osaka sangat tertib dan tenang. Suasana seperti ini adalah salah satu yang disukai Itachi saat sendirian. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya yang memilih melanjutkan sekolah di Kyoto. Terutama Deidara. Bahkan ia tak sabar ingin segera sampai di Kyoto. Sahabat pirangnya itu memang sangat menarik hatinya. Apalagi sifatnya yang ceria itu. Itachi memandangi fotonya bersama Deidara enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka masih kelas 6 SD di Osaka. Itachi dan Deidara foto berdua setelah mereka menang turnamen bola. Deidara terlihat manis saat memakai seragam sepak bola mereka. Itachi tak akan menyangkal itu.

" _Tachi, kita menang, un! Menang!" Deidara berlari ke arah Itachi dan memeluknya. "Kau pemain yang hebat, Tachi, un!" lalu Deidara melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Hahaha, kau juga, Dei. Apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk merayakan kemenangan kita?" Itachi tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dango yang banyak? Perutku terasa sangat lapar, un. Hehehe…" Deidara menunjukkan cengirannya. "Benarkah? Hanya kita berdua?" Itachi tertegun. Ini kesempatan yang baik jika memang hanya mereka berdua._

 _Deidara menggeleng, " Jangan melupakan Sasori no Danna, Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba, un. Mereka juga harus ikut makan dango! Tapi, oba-san bilang, belakangan ini Sasori no Danna sibuk latihan mengikuti festival kesenian, un. Bahkan saat kita turnamen, dia tidak bisa menyaksikannya…" suara Deidara perlahan mulai mengecil. Terlintas rasa kecewa di nada suaranya. Itachi mengembangkan senyumnya. Calon uke-nya memang menggemaskan. "Tenang saja, kita tetap akan bisa makan dango bersama Sasori. Kita akan membujuknya, dia pasti tidak mau melewatkan pesta kemenangan kita." Itachi menepuk pundak Deidara. "Haha, itu benar, un!"_

" _Itachi! Deidara! Selamat ya atas kemenangan kalian, ttebayo!" Naruto, beserta Gaara dan Kiba menghampiri mereka ke lapangan turnamen. "Iya, permainan kalian tadi sangat hebat!" Kiba bergantian menyalami Itachi dan Deidara. "Iya, selamat ya." Dan Gaara tersenyum._

 _Naruto membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil kamera digital. "Moment_ _seperti ini tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Itachi, Deidara, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ku foto?" Naruto menunjuk kameranya. "Benar juga, un! Itachi, ayo foto bersama!" Deidara merangkul Itachi. Itachi tak menolaknya. Ia sangat senang. Itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Deidara berpose dengan cengirannya dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya. Itachi tersenyum menghadap kamera._

" _Satu… dua… tiga…"_

 _Jepret!_

" _Ini foto kalian!" Naruto menunjukkan hasil potretnya. "Bagus, un!" Deidara kagum melihat hasil potretannya Naruto. "Aku akan minta tolong tou-san untuk menyalin foto itu ke laptopnya," Itachi merasa hari ini ia sangat beruntung. Foto itu akan abadi bersama dirinya. Dan ia tau, Deidara juga berpikir hal yang sama sepertinya. Pada hari itu, dewi keberuntungan ada di pihaknya._

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Deidara, aku mulai mengerti tentang perasaanku selama ini. Ternyata ini lebih dari rasa sayang seorang sahabat yang pernah kukatakan padamu waktu itu. Ini lebih… lebih dari seorang sahabat." Itachi menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Deidara duduk di kasurnya. Sudut kasur itu bersebelahan dengan meja lampu tidur dan jam beker. Matanya terpaku pada jam beker yang terus berputar di atas meja. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 02.30 PM. Dia tak sabar menunggu kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum. Bagaimana reaksi para sahabatnya nanti melihat hasil kerjanya membereskan apartemen? Seperti apa rasa masakannya nanti yang akan dia sajikan? Apa Itachi, sahabat yang sudah tahunan ini tidak dijumpainya berubah drastis? Dan apa Sasori akan merindukannya seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini?

Sederet pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Hingga Itachi tak luput dari itu. "Astaga, aku senang sekali, un! Semua sahabatku berkumpul di apartemenku hari ini! Ayolah, waktu! Aku harap hari ini kau cepat berjalan seperti di hari libur sekolah, un!" dia mengambil jam beker dari tempatnya dan memeluk benda itu. "Kau sangat kubutuhkan saat ini, un!" Deidara menatap jam bekernya. "Tapi, aku juga sangat lelah hari ini. Kalau aku tidur, nanti aku tidak bisa bangun dan tidak mempersiapkan apa pun, un. Yosh, aku tak boleh tidur, un!"

Deidara meletakkan kembali jamnya. Kemudian dia berbaring dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. "Mungkin main game akan mengurangi lelah, un," jarinya tertuju pada aplikasi game yang ada di ponselnya. Beberapa detik dia menunggu game itu memuat, akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah gambar prajurit lengkap dengan senjata dan amunisinya. Jari-jarinya gesit menekan-nekan layar ponsel. "Fire! Fire!" terdengar suara rentetan peluru dari game. "Habisi mereka, un!"

Duar! Duar! Duar!

* * *

Deidara menggeliat dalam selimutnya. Perlahan matanya yang berbulu mata lentik itu terbuka. Terlihat iris aquamarine yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Deidara mengerjapkan mata. Rasanya seperti ada yang aneh. Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Deidara berpikir. Ada yang aneh… apa ya… apa yang aneh…

"Un!" baru dia terhenyak ketika mulai ingat apa yang telah terjadi. "Aku tertidur, un!" Deidara segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia mengerang. "Aahh, sial, un! Seharusnya aku tidak tidur! Jam berapa sekarang, un?" matanya melirik jam beker. Sudah pukul 04.17 PM. "Tachi pasti sudah sampai, un! Aku harus menjemputnya!" dia bergegas pergi. Dia mengambil mantel yang digantung dibalik pintu. Deidara tergesa-gesa. Saking tergesa-gesanya, dia sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Deidara mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Ibu jarinya menekan layar, berharap layar itu hidup. Tapi ternyata tak sesuai harapannya. "Oooh, tidak! Ponselku habis baterai, un! Sial, sial, sial! Aku harus cepat-cepat menyusul dia kesana, un!" dia berlari keluar kamar. Tangan-nya menyentuh kusen pintu apartemen.

"Kau mau kemana, Dei?"

Deg!

Deidara berhenti melangkah. Suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya. "Kau mau kemana? Dan kenapa kau pakai mantel di musim gugur?" sang empu suara mendekati Deidara yang mematung. Deidara menoleh. Sepasang mata itu terbelalak begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang di belakangnya. Orang itu menatapnya dengan heran. "Ta-Tachi, un? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa…?" lidahnya menjadi kelu, dia tak tau harus bilang apa. Semua kata di kepalanya tiba-tiba hilang. Dia terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran Itachi yang tiba-tiba. "Ah, duduk dulu, Dei. Jangan jantungan seperti itu. Aku akan menjelaskan." Itachi menunjuk sofa di belakangnya. Deidara mengangguk. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, cerobohmu sama sekali tidak berubah," Itachi memulai penjelasannya. "Saat aku sampai di stasion Kyoto, aku mengirim SMS padamu berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak membalas. Aku coba meneleponmu, nomormu malah tidak aktif. Aku merasa cemas. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu. Saat aku naik taxi pun, pikiranku tidak tenang. Dan tiba di apartemenmu, aku memencel bel dan mengetuk pintumu kuat-kuat. Kau tidak merespon semua itu. Jadi aku panggil satpam untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata kau ketiduran di dalam." Ia melipat kedua tangan di dada. Matanya menyorotkan rasa khawatir dengan jelas. Deidara merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Tachi, un…" dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia berpikir Itachi akan marah padanya dalam kurung waktu yang lama. Namun, pikirannya berbanding balik dengan kenyataan. Itachi tersenyum. Senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukkan pada Deidara. Hanya pada Deidara. "Dasar kau ini. Jangan mengira aku marah padamu hanya karena masalah itu. Aku tau kau kelelahan karena harus mengurus sendiri pindahanmu. Sebagai sahabat, aku mengerti keadaanmu," Itachi mengelus kepala Deidara.

Deidara menatapnya. Kemudan dia tertawa. "Hehehe, iya, un. Aku tidak pernah meragukan itu, un!". Itachi menyukai Deidara yang seperti ini. Inilah sifat Deidara yang tidak ia temukan dari orang-orang. Itachi merasa sangat nyaman ketika dia berada di dekat Deidara. Itu sangat menarik hatinya. "Oh, ya! Tachi, hari ini sahabat-sahabat kita juga akan datang, un!" Deidara mengacungkan jarinya. "Benarkah? Apa itu pesta penyambutanku?" Itachi menyeringai. "Hahahaha, dasar narsis, un! Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu juga. Bayangkan saat mereka melihatmu nanti, un," Deidara tersenyum. Itachi hanya terkekeh. Deidara teringat satu hal, dia belum menyiapkan apa pun untuk menyambut sahabatnya. "Tachi, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu, un?" raut wajah Deidara sumringah. "Apa pun itu, Deidara," Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Bisa bantu aku masak, un? Hehehe…"

"Hahaha, seperti yang kau mau, Dei."

* * *

Enam orang berjalan melintasi jalan yang dipadati hilir mudik penduduk kota. Hari sudah senja, bertanda aktivitas sebagian besar orang akan berakhir. Sasori memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Deretan toko-toko menghias jalan di Kyoto. Anak-anak kecil tertawa riang dengan permen lolipop di genggamannya. Ia menikmati semua ini. Tapi, Deidara masih menguasai pikirannya. Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya secara tidak sadar. Deidara pasti sangat senang, begitu yang dipikirkan Sasori. Terbesit di benaknya Deidara tersenyum dan tertawa. Hingga tak sadar Sasori juga ikut tersenyum. "Ada apa, Sasori?" Naruto berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto memandang Sasori seperti mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sasori hanya tersenyum, "Tidak ada, Naruto,". Naruto tertawa jahil, "Fufufu… benarkah, Sasori? Tapi dari ekspresimu tadi kau sepertinya membayangkan sesuatu yang 'indah'?" Naruto menyikutnya. "Aku—"

"Jangan menggoda Sasori seperti itu, Naruto," Tenten menengahi. "Kau itu jangan mengganggu suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus!" Sakura menimpali. "Biarkan dia menikmati apa yang dia rasakan!" ucap Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan. "Dasar perempuan-perempuan cerewet, telingaku jadi sakit!" Kiba menutup kedua telinganya. "HEKH? APA KAU BILANG?!" suara mereka melengking. "Kiba bilang; KALIAN CEREWET! Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang geli. Sakura dan Tenten menggeram. "Uh, lihat saja nanti! Aku akan membantu Sakura menjewer kalian!" Tenten mengepalkan tangan-nya dan mengayunkan-nya ke udara. Sementara mereka berempat berdebat, Gaara lebih memilih menperhatikan Sasori yang masih dengan pikiran-nya. Ia tau, apa yang dipikirkan saudaranya. Dan ia sangat mengerti.

Ponsel Sasori bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku seragamnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi bahagia berubah menjadi cemas. "Kenapa, Sasori?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. "Gaara," Sasori memandang Gaara yang mencemaskannya, "aku tidak bisa ke apartemen Deidara sekarang." sambungnya lagi. Gaara terkejut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sasori menunjukkan SMS yang ia terima. "Aku diminta untuk datang ke aula sekolah. Kami mengadakan kegiatan seni. Ini sangat mendadak." Sasori menjadi cemas sendiri. Gaara melirik SMS itu. Deidara pasti kecewa kalau Sasori tidak ikut. "Ya sudah. Hati-hati, Sasori." Gaara tersenyum. "Iya, tolong sampaikan maaf-ku padanya." Seketika Sasori berbalik arah.

Di tengah perdebatan, Kiba melihat Sasori yang berbalik arah dan berlari. "Eh? Sasori, kau mau kemana?" Kiba sedikit berteriak. Namun Sasori tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh. Naruto, Sakura dam Tenten memandang kepergian Sasori. Mereka semua terdiam. "Apa dia tidak dengar yang kukatakan?" Kiba menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa dia pergi?" Naruto menatap bingung Gaara.

"Dia ada kegiatan mendadak di sekolah." Kata Gaara dengan datar. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan melihat Sasori dari kejauhan.

Asap masakan keluar dari jendela. Tercium aroma bumbu masakan yang bisa membuat siapa saja tergugah untuk mencicipinya. Deidara dengan sepenuh hati mengaduk udon. Sedangkan Itachi membuat onigiri. "Ini menyenangkan, un! Aku sering membantu onee-chan masak, jadi aku sedikit tau resep masakan, un!" kata Deidara sambil mengaduk udon-nya. "Benarkah? Onee-chan-mu yang cerewet itu?" Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Deidara meninju pelan bahu Itachi. "Hei, dia sangat perhatian, un!" katanya. "Hahahaha, ya aku tau itu. Dei, semua persiapan kita sudah hampir selesai." Itachi memperlihatkan pada Deidara onigiri yang dibuatnya. "Bagus, un! Aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka sampai!"

"Kau yakin ini apartemennya, Gaara?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Ya." Gaara mengangguk. "Tekan belnya, Naruto." Sakura menunjuk sebuah tombol kecil yang ada di sisi kirinya pintu itu.

Ting! Tung!

"Itu pasti mereka, un!" Deidara menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen-nya. "Kau buka pintunya. Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya," Itachi ambil alih. "Baiklah, un!" Deidara berlari menuju pintu. Dan saat pintu itu dibuka, "Deidara!" sapa mereka, minus Gaara yang hanya tersenyum. "Hehehe, aku senang kalian datang, un," Deidara memperhatikan mereka. Dia mencari orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Namun tak ada sosoknya yang seperti dia harapkan. "Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian, un." Deidara mempersilahkan masuk. Dengan senang hati, para sahabatnya masuk ke apartemen Deidara. Sakura tertegun melihat hasil kerja Deidara, "Wah, kau cukup rapi juga untuk membereskan semua ini, Deidara," puji Sakura. "Benarkah, un? Semoga kalian tidak risih di apartemenku yang kecil," Deidara sumringah. "Kau bicara apa, Dei? Tentu saja tidak," Naruto menyangkal.

Deidara membawa mereka ke dapur. Disana tertata meja dan kursi makan yang cukup serta makanan-makanan yang disajikan Deidara. "Ta-da! Kami membuat ini untuk kalian, un!" Deidara menunjuk makanan di meja. Di atas meja ada udon, onigiri, tempura dan jus jeruk yang siap disantap. Sahabat-sahabatnya memandang dengan kagum. "Wah, ini pasti enak!" Tenten mencium aroma masakan yang menyebar di ruangan. "Hehehe, kebetulan sekali!" Naruto segera menghampiri meja makan. "Tunggu, Dei… kau bilang tadi 'kami'?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Iya, un." Deidara melihat sekelilingnya. Kenapa tidak ada Itachi disini?

"Hai, semua. Apa kabar?" Itachi muncul tiba-tiba. Mereka semua teralih pada Itachi. Mata Gaara melebar, sama seperti halnya Naruto dan Kiba. "Itachi?" Naruto tercengang. Itachi tertawa, "Haha. Kalian merindukan ku?". Mereka berempat tertawa. Sakura menyenggol Deidara, "Dia itu siapa?" tanyanya. "Dia sahabat kami dari kecil," Deidara tersenyum. Sakura membulatkan bibirnya. "Ayo, duduk dulu,"

Lalu mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tenten masih tanda tanya dengan sosok Itachi. Gaara, Naruto dan Kiba terlihat sangat senang Itachi ada disini. Mereka tidak menyangka akan bertemu Itachi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Itachi memandang wajah para sahabatnya. Lalu perhatiannya menuju pada Sakura dan Tenten. "Kalian pasti orang yang diceritakan sahabat-sahabatku, kan? Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi. Kalian bebas memanggilku apa. Asalku dari Osaka, salam kenal." Itachi tersenyum ramah.

"Aku… aku Tenten, salam kenal Itachi-kun."

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Uchiha-san."

Deidara memandang kursi kosong di hadapan-nya. Seharusnya Sasori duduk disitu dan ikut merasakan bahagia. Deidara kecewa sekaligus sedih. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, Sasori sering melewatkan waktu yang membahagiakan bersamanya. Tapi, kemana Sasori pergi? Kenapa dia tidak datang?

"Sasori tidak bisa ikut. Dia ada kegiatan yang sangat mendadak, dia minta maaf untuk ini." kata Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia tau apa yang dipikirkan Deidara. Namun ia tak terus terang menunjukkan itu. "Begitu, ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal, aku merindukannya," Itachi tersenyum miris. Deidara masih bergeming. Jadi begitu rupanya, Sasori sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Selalu, selalu seperti itu. "Tidak apa-apa, un. Aku mengerti, Sasori no Danna adalah orang yang super sibuk. Ayo, makanlah, un. Lalu kita dengarkan ceritanya Tachi, un!" Deidara tersenyum paksa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Sayangnya, itu tak lepas dari perhatian Gaara.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar disana, Itachi?"

"Kapan kau kemari? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami, ttebayo?"

"Uchiha-san, apa ada perubahan yang terjadi di Osaka? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana!"

"Bagaimana dengan wisata Osaka sekarang ini, Itachi-kun?"

Serangan pertanyaan ditujukan pada Itachi. Itachi tertawa, "Hahaha, kalian ini! Cobalah makan dulu, ini Deidara yang masak, loh! Setelah itu aku akan bercerita pelan-pelan," Itachi menunjuk mangkuk udonnya. "Berjanjilah, kau akan menceritakannya pada kami!" Naruto menempatkan sumpitnya diantara jari-jarinya. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Bulan bersinar di antara awan kelabu. Kerlap-kerlip bintang yang bertaburan di langit menyapa setiap orang yang akan terlelap dan siap menghadapi mimpi. Kesunyian malam adalah tempat untuk menyendiri bagi Sasori. Ia berdiri di balkon rumahnya menatap langit yang kelam. Rasa bersalah masih melekat di hatinya. "Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali," ia bergumam sendiri. Angin malam bertiup, menyibak helaian rambutnya. Sasori menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang memainkan helaian rambutnya. Telinganya mendengar desiran pohon yang tertiup. Sasori membuka matanya perlahan, "Apa dia merasakan hal yang sama?" ia menatap bulan kuning. Cahaya bulan itu sama seperti Deidara. Dia menerangi hati Sasori yang kelam. Bahkan Sasori tidak tau, kapan perasaan itu datang. Semua terjadi tiba-tiba.

Sasori tersenyum getir. "Aku selalu ingin di dekatmu, melihatmu terus tertawa dan bahagia. Terlebih, aku ingin menjadi orang yang membuat senyum dan bahagiamu abadi. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun, aku selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Aku tau kau kecewa setiap aku tidak ada untukmu, tapi senyummu membuat semua tampak baik-baik saja. Itu tidak adil, Dei."

Syuu…

Angin bertiup lebih kuat. Angin itu ibarat perasaan Sasori. Ada, tapi tak terlihat. Dia mencintai Deidara, namun tak bisa menunjukkan-nya. Perasaan cinta itu membara. Tapi Sasori bukan tipe orang yang frontal begitu saja. Lebih banyak diam dan pura-pura tidak ada apa-apa. Ia menunduk dan merasa bodoh. "Aku ini kenapa? Ini kesekian kali aku bicara sendiri," katanya. Lagi-lagi ponsel Sasori bergetar. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Sasori menatap layar ponsel dalam diam. Begitu ia sadar siapa yang mengirim SMS padanya, Sasori tersenyum.

 **Dari: Deidara**

 **Sasori no Danna, kau pasti sangat lelah, un. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Seandainya tadi kau datang, un. Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai saat ini, hehehe. Oyasuminasai, Sasori no Danna, un. Have a nice dream! (^o^)/**

Sasori mengetik balasan SMS Deidara. Hatinya sekarang sedikit lebih baik. Setelah itu, dia masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih. Sangat berbeda dengan langit yang tadi. Sasori mencoba mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Deidara. Saat mereka makan cupcake bersama, lomba menangkap kelinci di taman, memberi makan monyet di kebun binatang, menginap di rumah Deidara, dimandikan Chiyo-baasan, dan banyak hal lainnya. Sasori tertawa kecil. Banyak juga yang mereka lewati bersama saat waktu tak menghalangi mereka. Sasori ingin itu kembali. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan mencoba lagi dari awal. "Baiklah, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencoba, kan?" Sasori melihat lagi SMS yang ia kirim pada Deidara.

 **Untuk: Deidara**

 **Mendengarmu bahagia, aku sudah tersenyum tanpa henti sekarang. Maafkan aku, Dei. Aku memang bodoh, ya. Lain kali, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan berdua untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Oyasuminasai, Deidara.**

Deidara membaca SMS dari Sasori. Dia menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Sasori tiba-tiba mengirim kata semanis itu. Ini suatu keajaiban. "Dei, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Deidara tersentak. Dia lupa kalau sedang menyikat giginya sebelum tidur. "Aku sedang sikat gigi, un," jawab Deidara dari dalam. "Hooo, begitu, ya? Aku harap kau tidak tertidur di dalam sana!" terdengar suara gelak tawa Itachi dari luar. Deidara menggerutu. "Dia tidak tau aku sedang senang, un," dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Itachi bersenandung kecil. Ia membuka bajunya dan bertelanjang dada. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Kasur ini nyaman juga," ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Tak lama Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Itachi dan Deidara saling bertatapan. Deidara terkejut Itachi sedang telanjang dada dan baring di kasur. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai handuk. Itachi juga sebaliknya. Keadaan menjadi canggung. "Eh… ada apa, Tachi, un?" Deidara salah tingkah. "Ehm… tidak ada. Kau mau aku keluar sebentar?" Itachi membaca gelagat Deidara. Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak usah, un. Kita kan sesama laki-laki, jadi kurasa… tidak masalah, un," Deidara menyentuh tengkuknya. "Oh… ya… kalau begitu pakailah bajumu," Itachi buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ini aneh, kenapa mereka harus mereka canggung. Deidara bertanya dalam hatinya. Dia membelakangi Itachi dan memakai bajunya. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. "Kau tau, Dei, mereka memuji masakanmu. Itu memang sangat enak," Itachi tersenyum. "Aku tidak ada apa-apanya kalau kau tidak membantuku, un," terakhir Deidara memakai kausnya. Itachi tertawa renyah. "Tachi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, un," Deidara menghadap ke Itachi. "Kau ingin tanya apa?" Itachi melirik. "Apa oji-san tau kepergianmu, un?" Deidara menghampiri Itachi dan baring di sampingnya.

Itachi tertawa. "Saat ini tidak. Mungkin otou-san kalang kabut mencariku. Aku hanya mempercayakan rahasia ini pada Sasuke," Itachi menatap Deidara. "Sampai kapan kau seperti ini, un?" ekspresi Deidara menjadi bingung. "Sampai otou-san berhenti mengekangku dan membiarkan aku bebas mencari jati diri," pandangan Itachi jauh menerawang. Ia tau ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat terobsesi menjadikan Itachi pemimpin di perusahaannya. Namun Itachi menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin terikat pada sesuatu yang bukan keinginannya. Ia ingin ayahnya mendukung impiannya. Tapi sang ayah tak mau tau. "Kau akan dihukum oji-san karena ini, Tachi, un." kelopak mata Deidara pelan-pelan tertutup. Itachi mendengus. "Tidak akan. Aku tau ayahku," kata Itachi. Ia menunggu respon Deidara, tapi orang di sampingnya bergeming.

"Deidara? Kau tidur, ya?" Itachi duduk dan memperhatikan wajah Deidara. Benar saja, kedua bola mata itu tertutup. Itachi tertawa geli. "Dasar. Kau pasti sangat lelah, Dei." Itachi menarik selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ia memandangi wajah Deidara yang terlelap. Wajah itu terlihat tenang dan nampak sedikit lelah. Itachi mengusap dahi Deidara. "Kau dengan mudah membuatku jatuh cinta," kata Itachi. "Karena mudahnya kau membuatku jatuh cinta, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Dei." Itachi mengecup kening Deidara.

"Oyasuminasai, Deidara-koi."

 **TBC…**

* * *

Saya sadar kalau kosa kata saya masih sangat sedikit dan sempit. Maka dari itu saya harap minna-san mau memberi saya kritik dan saran yang membangun agar bisa lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih :)


End file.
